


Insatiable

by Cowboy_Sneep_Dip



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Double Penetration, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sleepy Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Trans Female Character, gosh how self-indulgent can you get, trans!Kjelle, trans!lucina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowboy_Sneep_Dip/pseuds/Cowboy_Sneep_Dip
Summary: “You could have asked me for help, you know,” Lucina’s fake consternation melts into a soft, sleepy smile. She cups Severa’s chin in her hands and tugs her into a kiss. “And you,” she rests her chin on Severa’s shoulder to glare down at Kjelle. “When you’re tired tomorrow, don’t come crying to me.”Kjelle scoffs and rests back on her elbows, grinning. “Oh, please. It’s not even late.”“Well we aren’t finished, are we?” Lucina cocks her head to the side. “Unless you think making me sit here and listen to you two fuck without letting me join is your idea of a good time.”





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> 'Oh Mel it's nanowrimo why are you writing smut fic' let me live my life

Severa rolls over. It’s too cramped, and stuffy, and overheated, and it all feels like too much. Her thin nightshirt clinging to her torso, the blankets piled on top, her tangles of red hair. She rolls again and whines, frustrated. It would be so much easier if she weren’t crammed in between two other bodies.

 

She rolls again, onto her side, facing Kjelle. She squeezes her eyes shut and purses her lips. Her fingers brush her own side with caution, affection, reverence. With a nervous, guilty energy. She could just do it real quick. Quiet, still. No one would notice. And __then,__ maybe she could fall asleep.

 

She had trouble sleeping on most nights - patrols or evening sparring were often on the agenda for her, with the explicit intention of tiring her out; or, barring that, Lucina or Kjelle could give her a…proper workout. She buries her face into her pillow and lets her hand drift lower, dancing across the white waistband of her panties.

 

Quick, silent. A cautious, exploratory finger dips below her waistband.

 

Behind her, Lucina shifts and smacks her lips, and Severa tenses up, withdrawing her hand. Her heart thrums in her chest, surely loud enough to wake the pair of them. She freezes, her fingers splayed on her taut stomach, her breath stifled, waiting, waiting. It’s a warm night. Lucina murmurs something and then shifts again, and Severa releases a sigh of relief.

 

Not that she would __mind__  terribly. Being caught in the act would be embarassing, sure. But the thought of what would happen after burns like a brand in Severa’s mind. She drops her hand lower, lower, nestling her fingers in the tangle of short wiry hair beneath her waistband. Whether she can already smell her arousal or if its just her imagination is uncertain, but one thing is for sure - her panties are already wet. She brushes one finger lower, between her legs, and stifles a whine. Her breaths deepen and she squirms, praying the motion won’t be noticed.

 

Or maybe praying the motion will be noticed. That Lucina will tease her, and kiss her burning ears, and Kjelle will pin her wrists to the headboard, and-

 

She lets slip a whimper and clamps her lips shut, freezing with one hand down her panties and the other snagged in the hem of her nightshirt. She tries stilling herself but her chest heaves and her heart pounds in her ears. In the darkness she sees stars and presses a second finger between her legs. She feels so warm and wet, the heat and slickness of her arousal coating her panties and her fingers and she drags a slow finger up, smearing herself with her own wetness. She presses her middle finger to her clit and barely contains a shudder and another whine. She wants so badly to free herself from the tangle of blankets and limbs and rub herself with unrestrained fervor until she’s spent. But no, she is here, pinned between two warm bodies, buried under blankets, sweating, panting. Gods, she realizes, she __is__  panting.

 

She snaps her lips shut, her face burning in the darkness. Her sweaty nightshirt clings to her torso, outlining the shape of her breasts and the curve of her stomach, but the silk fabric feels like a cage, like irritation against her sensitive nipples. She rolls onto her back and squirms into the mattress. With her face no longer buried mere inches from Kjelle’s ear, she lets her tongue loll and she lets herself whimper. She grinds back into the mattress, trying not to let her hips buck upwards, trying to stay still even as the fire in her belly makes her squirm and writhe like a woman possessed. She finally drops her fingers from her clit and pushes inside herself, and she gasps, and squeezes her eyes shut.

 

Her mind runs wild with fantasy and wishes, hoping her spastic writhing will be enough to wake her partners, so she can be pinned down and punished. She knows she’s being a bad girl, and by the gods does she love it, with her hair splayed out and her nightshirt ringed with sweat and her fingers buried in herself. She pushes herself further, further, further still, her chest heaving, her fingers pumping, her hips bucking and grinding as she fucks her fingers, and her thumb catches her clit and rubs, and she whines. Her breath hitches and she feels herself reaching a climax, the pressure and tension coiling in her belly, digging into her veins like lightning, her sweat and tears and whimpers and the bedsheets and a force clamps down on her hand, seconds before she pushes herself over the edge.

 

Her breath catches and she whimpers, pitifully, needfully, struggling against the force with no avail. A hand has wrapped around hers through the fabric of her underwear, and a low, sultry voice draws goosebumps from her flesh as it worms into her ear.

 

“Do you need some help with that?”

 

Kjelle’s voice is too close, far too close. Severa shudders and nods weakly. She feels Kjelle’s tongue press against her ear, tracing the shell down to the earlobe, where teeth softly nip at her. Severa squirms, making use of her free hand to lift it up and clamp it around her lips. Kjelle’s second hand pries it back.

 

“I want to hear you,” she whispers, and Severa nods in needy compliance. She cautiously trails her other hand back down between her legs, twining her fingers in Kjelle’s, guiding both of their hands down in tandem.

 

Kjelle shifts, pressing her body tight against Severa’s, and Severa rolls onto her side to face her. She withdraws her hand from her own underwear and presses her fingers against Kjelle’s stomach, tracing the muscle with her fingers. Stupid Kjelle and her stupid button-up pajamas. Thinking she’s such hot shit even in her gods-damned pajamas. Severa tries to stop herself from drooling on the pillow as she strokes Kjelle’s stomach, her fingers daring to probe lower and lower. She traces her middle finger over the waistband of Kjelle’s boyshorts and her breath catches as her fingers cup the outline of her erection. She curls her fingers, pleased at the surprised noise that drips from Kjelle’s lips.

 

Severa bows her head, staring in the dimness at Kjelle’s chest, letting her fingers press into the underwear around her cock. She teases her, lifting half-lidded sultry eyes and grinning at Kjelle deviously.

 

“You…” Kjelle mutters.

 

“Me?” Severa playfully, painfully slowly tilts her face forward to catch Kjelle’s lips in her own. Their lips touch for just a moment before Severa pulls back.

 

“You little tease,” Kjelle chases, leaning her head forward, but Severa pushes back lightly, wrapping her hand around Kjelle’s cock. She can feel precum pooling in her underwear already and swirls an idle finger around Kjelle’s head. She knows just the way she likes it.

 

“Mmn,” Kjelle mutters, grinding her hips into the bed with pent-up frustration, at her own arousal and at the ease with which Severa turned the tables. She presses herself forward, her cock twitching in her underwear. She lunged forward and sinks her teeth into Severa’s neck.

 

Severa gasps and arches forward. Kjelle’s cock presses against her stomach through the fabric of her shorts and Severa grinds herself forward. She can feel Kjelle’s wetness and guides her cock against her stomach, rubbing her sensitive head.

 

“P-please,” Kjelle mutters in her ear. Severa smiles and hooks a finger into her waistband. That’s what she liked to hear.

 

Behind her, Lucina snorts. Kjelle and Severa both freeze, their eyes locked with each other, their bodies still.

 

Lucina is a heavy sleeper, but __this__  heavy? In tangled sheets and air thick with the smell of sex, and two whimpering girls rubbing themselves against each other not six inches from her sleeping face? The next seconds take an eternity. Severa doesn’t even know if they are seconds, or minutes, or hours. All she knows is that eventually, Lucina rolls again, tugging a portion of blanket over her shoulder, and turning her back on her companions. Kjelle stifles a giggle and Severa scowls.

 

“Be quick,” Severa mutters, and Kjelle nods in agreement. She slips a hand into Kjelle’s underwear and tugs, pulling the fabric now dimpled with spots of wetness around her thighs. Kjelle’s cock presses against Severa’s nightshirt and she uses her free hand to tug the bottom hem up, pulling it over the swell of her breasts and bunching it below her neckline.

 

Severa’s wrist flicks with expertise, slow practiced movements as she rubs Kjelle rhythmically. She presses the head of Kjelle’s cock against her, rubbing the hot flesh against herself, trailing precum across her belly, reveling in Kjelle’s pitiful whimpers, the way she twitches in her grip, her flushed cheeks, her dominant, possessive expression. Theirs is a strange arrangement, Kjelle seeming to hold the power even as Severa massages her with her clever fingers, making her chest heave and her lips part, whispering Severa’s name. And Severa stares at her, eyes half-lidded but unblinking, drinking in the sight of the warrior laid low by nothing but slim fingers and a soft touch. She feels Kjelle’s cock twitch and shifts, rubbing the head with her thumb and drawing closer, trapping her cock in the space between their stomachs.

 

“S-Sev,” Kjelle says softly.

 

Severa nods, sucking in her stomach and gyrating her hips in time with the movement of her hands.

 

“Sev,” Kjelle mutters again, her breath catching. “S-S-” Her cock twitches in Severa’s hand and she lurches forward, clutching Severa’s slender shoulders and thrusting her hips to press her cock into her stomach as she comes. Severa lets out a whine as Kjelle does, warm pulses of come spilling onto her stomach and dripping down to her waistband and the bedsheets. Kjelle grunts as her cock twitches and Severa giggles softly, withdrawing a hand smeared with Kjelle’s orgasm. She shifts, rolling onto her back, letting her hand rest on her messy stomach, tracing swirls as Kjelle curls tight against her, wrapping an arm around Severa’s shoulders. She presses a slow, lazy kiss into her forehead.

“Want me to get a towel?” she whispers in Severa’s ear.

 

Severa almost leaps out of her skin as another voice whispers in her ear. “What happened to going to bed early?”

 

Severa yelps and scoots back, almost rolling onto Kjelle, and Lucina laughs.

 

“Gods, you two know I’m right here, right?”

 

“I-” Severa stammers, blushing, sitting up, acutely aware of her come-smeared stomach and sweaty nightshirt bunched above her bare breasts. “I mean, w-”

 

“Severa started it,” Kjelle says without hesitation.

 

Severa pouts. “I couldn’t sleep!”

 

“You could have asked me for help, you know,” Lucina’s fake consternation melts into a soft, sleepy smile. She cups Severa’s chin in her hands and tugs her into a kiss. “And you,” she rests her chin on Severa’s shoulder to glare down at Kjelle. “When you’re tired tomorrow, don’t come crying to me.”

 

Kjelle scoffs and rests back on her elbows, grinning. “Oh, please. It’s not even late.”

 

“Well we aren’t finished, are we?” Lucina cocks her head to the side. “Unless you think making me sit here and listen to you two fuck without letting me join is your idea of a good time.”

 

Kjelle and Severa make eye contact. Severa turns first. “Okay, fine. Then you can start by cleaning up your girlfriend’s mess,” Severa scowls, snaring Lucina’s hair and tugging her downwards, pushing her towards her stomach.

 

Even before Lucina can finish her yes ma’am, Severa pushes her face against her stomach, leaning back as Lucina’s tongue does as commanded. Severa snags her fingers in Lucina’s hair, rolling her hips as Lucina licks her stomach and groin clean, her fervent devotion making Severa even more tense. “S-slower,” she mutters, guiding Lucina’s head lower still, until she held it between her legs.

 

“I don’t think she made a mess here,” Lucina kisses the inside of her thigh.

 

“Then you should,” Severa replies without thinking, her face lighting up scarlet in the dim light.

 

Lucina laughs and presses her lips into Severa’s, pleased at the sigh that results. She runs her tongue across Severa’s slit, teasing her and nipping at her clit with soft lips before plunging her tongue inside. Severa quivers and clamps her legs around Lucina’s head, locking her against her so she can thrust and grind against her mouth, desperate for every inch of friction she can squeeze out. She lets out a surprised gasp when her arms collapse from under her and she comes to a rest against Kjelle’s chest.

 

Without even questioning it, Severa tilts her lips up and catches Kjelle’s in her own, darting her tongue out and into Kjelle’s mouth with expected ease. Kjelle rolls her head forward, sucking on Severa’s tongue, wrapping her arms around Severa from the back and snagging the hem of her shirt. She lifts, breaking their kiss for just a second as she tugs the nightshirt over Severa’s head and tosses it to the side of the bed. Severa leans back against Kjelle’s chest, groaning as Kjelle’s hands reach her breasts, grabbing handfuls of flesh with unrestrained zeal. She kneads her breasts running her thumbs over Severa’s sensitive nipples, and catches Severa’s lips in her own again.

 

Severa moans into her mouth, still grinding against Lucina’s mouth, shifting backwards against the growing bulge of Kjelle’s groin. She can feel her cock pressing against her back and arches into it, widening her legs and beckoning Lucina upwards. She breaks her kiss with Kjelle to kiss Lucina, her shaking hands catching the straps of Lucina’s nightgown and tugging them down her shoulders, exposing her chest. Severa grabs her sides, sinking her fingers into Lucina’s ribs, tugging her forward and pressing her lips against Lucina’s chest. She shifts her hands, cupping Lucina’s small breasts and pressing them together enough for her to bury her face in flesh, snapping at her nipples with teeth and tongue, as Lucina leans over her to kiss Kjelle.

 

Lucina reaches her hands over Severa’s small frame curled between them to grab fistfuls of Kjelle’s short hair, pulling her into a desperate, needy kiss, her lips already soaked with Severa’s arousal and her own spit, and Kjelle runs her tongue along Lucina’s lips before plunging it into her mouth, stifling her moans. Severa’s kisses shift down, lower, trailing down Lucina’s stomach and terminating at the rise of her cock through the sheer fabric of her dress. Severa kisses her cock through the nightgown before dipping her head under the skirt and wrapping lips and hands around it. Lucina shudders, arching into her touch, pulling back from Kjelle’s kiss as a line of spittle trails between their lips. Kjelle follows up immediately, grasping the hem of Lucina’s dress and tugging upwards, yanking it off her shoulders to expose Severa’ buried between her legs, her head bobbing rhythmically as Lucina moans.

 

“S-Severa,” Lucina groans, grasping a fistful of red hair. With her free hand she reaches out, fumbling down Kjelle’s stomach, until her hand finally finds her cock. She wraps her fingers around and begins rubbing her, offering a weak, tired smile as she does. Lucina’s grip tightens as she lurches forward, twitching in Severa’s mouth. Severa’s tongue rolls around her cock, running up and down its length as she sucks her off. “S-Sev,” Lucina mutters again, arching her back and pulling herself out of Severa’s mouth, reaching down to fumble with her cock, stroking herself. Severa ducks her head down and lets her mouth drop open and her tongue loll expectantly beneath Lucina’s cock.

 

“C-come,” Severa groans desperately, one hand reaching down between her legs. “P-please.” She opens her mouth wider and pants.

 

Lucina’s hand wraps around her cock and she pauses, precum dripping to Severa’s open mouth. She grins and look to Kjelle. “What do you think? Think she deserves it?”

 

“Hmm,” Kjelle hums playfully, shifting forward to run her fingers through Severa’s hair. “She has been a very good girl recently.”

 

“Is that so?” Lucina’s voice is low, husky. Severa quivers. “Have you been a good girl?”

 

Severa swallows and nods, opening her eyes. She lets out a whine, fucking herself on her fingers.

 

“Do you want me to come on you?”

 

Severa nods again, jerkily, desperately. She shifts closer.

 

“What about,” Lucina drops her hand to trace the curve of Severa’s cheek. “In you.”

 

“Oh, I think she likes that,” Kjelle teases, tugging back on one of Severa’s tails of hair. Such a move would result in a harsh rebuke at any other time, but now Severa lets out a whimper. “Do you like that, pup?”

 

Severa nods again weakly.

 

Lucina looks to Kjelle, who gestures. She hooks a finger in the side of Severa’s panties and tugs them down, finally discarding them and leaving Severa bare before her. Severa spreads her legs wide, expectantly, begging.

 

Lucina brushes her cock teasingly against Severa’s clit, trailing it in and out, dripping precum that mixes with the fluids of Severa’s arousal, pulling back just as Severa’s bucking hips get close enough for contact. Severa whimpers pitifully, so pitifully that Lucina relents, clutching her hips and pushing inside. She feels warm and wet, her core clamping around Lucina’s cock as she squirms and groans, gyrating her hips and moaning with abandon, Lucina’s name on her lips.

 

“Oh, g-gods,” she mumbles, half-delirious. “Gods, your c-cock,” she trails off, spreading her legs, urging Lucina deeper. “D-don’t s-s-stop.”

 

“Is this okay?” Lucina asks softly, pulsing her hips, leaning down to catch Severa’s lips.

 

Severa nods before leaning back, arms groping wildly for Kjelle, who is busy stroking her own cock to the sight of Severa getting railed. She grasps Kjelle’s hand and tugs her forward, pressing her hand against her breast, kneading the flesh of her chest with Kjelle’s hand. She groans, shifting forward to give Kjelle space, and as she does she can feel Kjelle’s cock pressing into her back.

 

Lucina leans over Severa’s shoulder and pulls Kjelle into a kiss, sandwiching Severa between them, their tongues twining and squirming against each other as Severa moans. Lucina thrusts with increasing fervor, her own ragged moans slipping out from between her and Kjelle’s lips. “Oh, g-gods, Severa,” she pulls back, even as Kjelle laps at her lips. “Sev, gods, you feel so g-good.”

 

Severa shifts, reaching a hand backwards and curling her fingers around Kjelle’s cock. She slides it down, trailing precum down her back as she slips it lower, groaning with pleasure as her cock slips between her buttocks. Kjelle grasps Severa’s breasts and pulls her back into an embrace, pressing her lips against her ears. “That’ll take some adjustment,” she teases, lapping at the shell of her ear. “You’ll have to ask for it.”

 

Severa whines, her flushed face turning a deeper blush as she leans forward, catching Lucina’s lips before pulling back again. “P-please,” she groans. “B-both.”

 

“Poor g-girl can barely speak,” Lucina teases, shuddering as Severa clamps down around her. She can feel everything, each tense of Severa’s muscles and each spasm of her nerves.

 

“You’re one to talk,” Kjelle teases, grasping Lucina’s shoulders and easing her back. Lucina’s muscles tense as she wraps her arms around Severa’s waist to pull her down as well, tugging her into a tight embrace. Severa repositions, pushing herself onto Lucina’s cock and burying herself in her neck, muffling her moans by pressing her lips against the underside of her chin. Lucina reaches down and tugs Severa up, readjusting her slightly and groaning as her teeth sink into her neck. She looks over Severa’s tense, muscular back at Kjelle, beckoning her forward.

 

Kjelle positions herself behind Severa, kneeling on Lucina’s thighs, gently urging Severa’s backside upwards. Severa shudders at the feeling of cold, slick lubricant running down her ass. She instinctively arches forward, spreading her legs wider, letting out a whimper as the head of Kjelle’s cock brushes her ass. She bites her lip, bracing herself as Kjelle pushes inside, and she cries out, weakly thrusting on Lucina’s cock while trying to ease herself back onto Kjelle’s. She sees stars, pain and pleasure mingling as her nerves are frayed down to their last splitting ends.

 

She clenches, crying out as pleasure crashes over her, sparking through her stomach and worming through her insides and bursting out in desperate cries of names broken down into unintelligible intonations. Lucina grunts and thrusts upwards, bucking her hips with a last spasm as she comes, each twitch spilling hot come into Severa and pooling around Lucina’s hips, dripping down to the bed. Severa comes, and comes again, her hips pulsing and twitching, and she crumples to Lucina’s chest, a quivering sticky mess. Kjelle lasts the longest but only so, grasping Severa’s shoulders and tugging her up as she lurches forward and comes in her ass. She bucks her hips forward and grinds into Severa, filling her with come that drips hot and sticky down her ass, her legs, Lucina’s thighs.

 

Severa’s cries dissolve into whimpers, weak gasps for breath as she crawls forward and collapses on Lucina’s chest, heedless of the mess they’ve made of their lower halves. She reaches back blintly and weakly, snagging Kjelle by her infuriatingly-still-present shirt, and tugging her onto the pile of sticky, sweaty limbs. Lucina kisses Severa on the forehead before locking lips with Kjelle, and Severa hums contentedly, her eyes drooping shut.

 

“How was that?” Lucina teases softly, her sultry voice dropped in favor of her usual, kinder tone.

 

“Mmm,” Severa mumbles.

 

“I think that’s good,” Kjelle laughs, tugging Severa into a tight embrace. “You still alive?”

 

“Mm,” Severa shakes her head and buries her face in Kjelle’s neck. “Tired.”

 

“Me too,” Lucina agrees, sitting up. “Let me see if I can find a towel.”

 

“Oh?” Kjelle props herself up on an arm, letting Severa flop to the bedspread. She’s snoring already. “No third round for you?”

 

Lucina looks from Severa’s sleeping form to the grinning girl above her. She climbs over Severa and grasps Kjelle’s shoulders before kissing her. “Gods, you really are insatiable, aren’t you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you would like me to write words for you, shoot me a DM at @lucisevofficial.tumblr.com or cowboysneep@gmail.com


End file.
